


The teacher

by Wolf700



Category: The best beasts: The crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf700/pseuds/Wolf700
Summary: Newt Scamander, is an 18 year old who is in his last year of high school.He hides a secret: he's gay, he does not want anyone to get away with it.The only one who knows is his best friend Lukas.on 03/12/2019 the whole class receives the news that Mme.Bleves retired and who enters her place is another teacher, for whom Newt ends up falling in love ...





	1. Chapter 1

Newt arrived at school but did not see Lukas, strange, he always arrived before Newt. He waited, waited waited, but no sign of Lukas. The signal rang and Newt had to go to his first class that was Science, Newt's favorite subject!  
Everyone was already up, where Mrs. Bleves? She is never late. Newt looked at the door and saw a panting figure, it was Lukas! - Man, I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm clock did not ring and I was late ... well, I guess, the class has not even started yet. What happened? Lukas asked. - I do not know either. "While Newt was taking the time to study for a while, the principal entered the room. - Good morning, class! shouted Mrs. Miles, making everyone go to their seats. Newt saw that she was not alone there, there was a man, this man caught Newt's attention. "I have to warn you that Mrs. Bleves will no longer be the science teacher." Now, Mr. Grindelwald is going to take her place. - Grindelwald, Grindelwald, Grindelwald! Newt kept thinking of that name. That man, well, his new teacher was so handsome, sexy and he smiled at the class, Newt did not even realize that he had closed his eyes and fallen into his thoughts. - Mr. Scamander? MR. SCAMANDER! Exclaimed the director, and that made Newt jump in his chair. Everyone started laughing and Newt felt himself blushing. He looked up and saw the man looking at him with a small smile. This made Newt turn completely red, then quickly looked away. He looked at Lukas who had his hand on his mouth trying not to laugh. - Thank you Lukas! whispered Newt. - Well, Mr. Scamander, I hope you do not sleep again. Now class, behave! "And she left class." Newt looked at his new teacher, he was completely in love. Newt did not know why, he'd never fallen in love with a teacher before. - Good morning class! As Mrs. Miles said, I am your new science teacher. I'm very happy to be here. So I guess it would not be bad if I told you something about me, right? Newt was holding his head in his hands. Annoying to hear more of this voice so hot that your teacher has. - well, I'm 52 years old and I also teach History and Geography, but I prefer Sciences! I'll stay with you until the end of the year, but do not worry! I'm not annoying. Newt was growing weary, but Lukas's voice made him stop thinking about what he was thinking. - Face! What is wrong with you? You did not sleep last night, huh? Lukas asked, laughing a little. - Ho, shut up Lukas! Newt was annoyed! But he overheard Mr. Grindelwald say that they would start class before the time was up.  
The class ended and everyone left, but Newt went slower and before he left the door he turned back and his teacher was looking at him! But he soon looked away as he was caught by Newt. As he walked down the hallway with Lukas, he thought of Mr. Grindelwald looking at him and, on second thought, he seemed to be looking a little lower than he should. Oh God! Was he gazing at where Newt thinks he was looking?  
Newt thanked him for being the last class of the day. He did not even remember that it was also Science. Upon entering the room he saw his magnificent teacher sitting in the chair of his desk. Newt bit his lip and went to his seat with Lukas always at his side.  
Actually there was not much interesting in this class. Newt just loved hearing his professor's warm voice and seeing how strong he was. That made Newt crazy and excited.  
The class was finally over and when Newt was coming out the door- "" Mr. Scamander, is not it? Could I talk to you for a bit? asked Mr. Grindelwald, and that made Newt paralyze! He hollered at Lukas who just winked at him. Newt sighed and walked over to Grindelwald.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to write abstract ;-;

Newt stood still, he was very flushed, and this made his freckles visible from afar. "I promise I will not sleep in class, Mr. Grindelwald." Newt said shyly. - Oh, Mr. Scamander! Do not call me Grindelwald! When we're alone, you can call me Gellert. It's my first name. And I? How can I call you? - Gellert? That strange name. But sexy, Newt thought. "Newt, you can call me Newt. He was blushing and realized that Gellert was looking at his face with a small smile, and that made Newt fidget. "Well, Newt, I did not call you here because you slept in class. He rose from his chair and stood in front of Newt just watching him from head to toe. - Tell me Newt. He started to speak. "You're not like the other students, are you?" Gellert ran a hand through Newt's freckles, and his heart was beating very fast. "You're gay, are not you, Newt?" You were thinking of me, were not you? Newt turned quickly. - Of course not! I just, I was just ... maybe a little tired. Grindelwald came up behind him and put his hands on Newt's waist and turned him around. "Do not lie to me, Newt, I know you're in love with me and you were thinking about us, were not you?" We, just you and me. - Newt closed his eyes, he was very innocent, he did not know what to do at a time like this! "Tell me Newt," Gellerte began to speak and his right hand began stroking Newt's sides. "Would you like this to be real?" And then Grindelwald squeezed Newt's ass, which made him groan. Oh God! This can not be real! Newt thought. - Please, Gellert, let me go. Newt tried to get out of his teacher's grasp, but he was taller and stronger than Newt. - I asked you a question Newt! Would you like your thoughts to be real? And Grindelwald attacked Newt's neck, licking and nibbling a little, and Newt kept moaning. - Oh Newt! We can not do this here, my love. Newt was enjoying it, but he could not. Grindelwald is 52 years old and Newt is only 18. - Gellert, I can not. You are my teacher and you are older than me and ... "Newt's mouth was capped by Grindelwald's other hand. - Newt, Newt, Newt. Do not say that! If it is love that you feel for me and I for you, then this is how we should act my love! Newt was sure he wanted this. So he decided to give Grindelwald what he wanted. - So you love me? Newt said, pushing Gellert to the chair. - Oh Newt! It is! - Gellert said sitting down and Newt began to sit on the lap of Grindelwald. "I told you Newt, we will not do it here!" Grindelwald said as Newt licked his tie. - Let's do this way. Tell your parents that you are going to sleep at a friend's house and then come to my house. Then Newt slipped out of Grindelwald's lap and picked up his pack. Gellert marked his address and gave it to Newt. "Oh Newt, you're so cute!" I bet you have talents. Now my cute, I must hurry. I'm counting on you to come to me. See you later Newt! Gellert kissed her cheek and left the room. As soon as Newt left school he thought of Grindelwald squeezing his butt. Oh, that was too much for Newt, anyway, he wanted so much more from his teacher.  
When Newt left the school, he saw Lukas leaning against the wall, moving his cell phone. - Hey Lukas! I did not presume to wait for me face - Newt really has a good friend - Newt! Where were you? Lukas put his cell phone away and went with Newt. "I was with Gellert. - said Newt. - Gellert? Who is he? Lukas asked. - um ... Mr. Grindelwald! Newt blushed when he remembered them. "Ham, and what were you doing?" Grasping? Lukas spoke bumping into Newt's back. "Yes Lukas, believe me, we were getting caught. Newt then formed a smile on his lips and Lukas looked discredited. - What???? Are you serious? Lukas was not believing. "And when did I lie to you, Lukas?"  
Then Newt and Lukas went to their homes. Newt came into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! Tell me if you are enjoying fanfic and if you want to give me suggestions I also accept! thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Then he picked up his cell phone to see if Lukas had sent any messages, and yes! He sent a lot.

 

Chat

Lukas: Newt? Are you there?

Lukas: Newt!

Lukas: Newt, when you arrive send me a message?

Newt: Hello Lukas, I'm here!

Lukas: dear, where were you?

Newt: Was it that long?

Lukas: Okay, I'm really old. But have you seen the new science teacher? Strange, is not he?

Newt: Ho, Lukas! He's so cool!

Lukas: I do not know, did you notice the clothes he wears? They look kind of old, do not you think?

Newt: ...

 

Newt paused to remember his brief intimate moment with his teacher and yes. He wore rather modern clothes! Well, it's a little weird, yes. But Newt does not care, he loves him. He fell in love with this man! And when he seemed to have a little passion for Newt, then he was much happier! But there was a question that did not leave Newt's mind: Gellert invited him to come to his house, right? Should he go? What will happen there? If they were to do what Newt was thinking they would do ...  
 Newt stopped thinking about it. Probably Gellert just wants to know him a little better. After all, on the first day the two meet, Newt had even sat on his lap. And Newt would certainly like to repeat that. Well, maybe later.

 

Chat

 

Newt: It was bad Lukas, but I'm getting ready. I'll have a date shortly.

Lukas: Oh, and who is it?

Newt: Did you forget what I told you today after school?

Lukas: Dude. Are you seriously going out with our science teacher?

Newt: Yes! I'm leaving now. Bye Lukas!

 

Lukas: Bye

 

Newt took a good shower, and then he chose very clean and cool clothes so that he would at least make a good impression on his beloved teacher.  
 Newt took the piece of paper with the address in his backpack and then left the house. He went with his father's bike. He always lets Newt use it when he travels to work.

 As he drove, Newt wondered what they were going to do. Grindelwald seems to be a bit possessive, well, it seems. Newt is not sure of anything yet. But be quick to be prepared for what comes


	4. Chapter 4

Newt came to the address, until it was a nice house, it seemed to have two floors. Newt sighed and pressed the bell. After a few seconds, the door was opened, and there was Gellert  
"Damn," thought Newt. Grindelwald was shirtless. - Oh, Newt! You came! Please come in. Gellert gestured for Newt to enter. The redhead came in, and the blond behind him closed the door and locked it. Newt put his pack on the floor, leaning against the wall and stared at the house. Yes, two floors and everything was neat. "Ho Newt," he began. Grindelwald and quickly attacked Newt's lips, kissing him hungrily. Newt flinched at first, then fell back into the kiss and deepened it. Gellert licked Newt's lower lip for entrance, and Newt easily let Grindelwald explore his mouth. They flinched out of breath, Newt panting as usual. - Was it your first kiss, Newt? asked the blonde, smiling at Newt. "Yes, yes," stammered the redhead. "I'm glad I could have caused it before any other." And Grindelwald moved closer to Newt and turned him extremely fast, pressing Newt's butt against the erection in his pants. "Are you feeling Newt?" That's what you do to me! Oh, fuck you're so perfect. Newt was afraid of Grindelwald's quickness, but he calmed down and slowly rubbed his perfect ass against Gellert's erection. - Newt's here! Come here! Gellert shouted and turned Newt in front of him and grabbed his leg thighs, nursing Newt. Everything very fast of course. And then he started up the stairs with Newt on his lap. Newt was engaged with how strong Grindelwald was to get up the stairs without leaving Newt Fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will present sexual content. If you do not like this type of chapter, please wait for the next. But if you like ... what's waiting for you? Read!

When they reached the bedroom, Gellert threw Newt into bed, climbed onto him and began to suck at Newt's neck, leaving several marks.  
Grindelwald then removed Newt's shirt and began to unbutton the jeans of the young man. Newt closed his eyes and bit his lip trying not to let any noise escape.  
After throwing Newt's pants, Gellert began unbuttoning his own pants, the two of them being just cuties.  
Newt opened his eyes and was able to see Gellert's protuberant and he could predict that it would hurt. Are you still a virgin, Newt? Gellert asked as he rubbed his hands over Newt's scab. Y-yes, Newt said more like a groan. Then have to be patient. - Said. Grindelwald got up from the bed and went to a drawer of the bedside table, taking her a bottle of lubricant and protection. have to wear this, Newt. I do not have any disease. But rather not risk it. - Said Gellert going to Newt. - Gellert. called Newt. - hm?  
Just ... just go away. - and Grindelwald nodded a good one to Newt - is well beloved. roam. Do not worry. If you want me to stop, just ask. Newt nodded. Gellert started to pull the handle in front of Newt. Gellert's hard cock jumped out, which made Newt's heart pound in his chest. By Newt's heads, Grindelwald must have been at least nine inches in size, as well as somewhat thick. Newt blushed and let out a small sigh. hurt Newt, but soon you get used to it, Gerllet said those last words with a wicked grin on his face. He started to take the cuke from Newt as well. Newt, please stay on all fours. Gellert asked, and Newt obeyed. - Newt was blushing a lot, he was about to strangle his teacher!  
Gellert took the lubricant and passed it on three fingers. He made small circles with one of them around the entrance of Newt, and then, slowly, began to penetrate him, Newt moaned as he began to feel the chimation of when Gellert's finger was coming and going and his entrance, Gellert slowly put the other two fingers at once, and Newt screamed and moaned. Fucking Gellert, i'm ready! Just fuck me! Please, Daddy, fuck me! Newt begged so innocently that it made Grindelwald even more excited. He yanked his three fingers hard and positioned his cock in Newt's mouth. Ym ... Newt moaned as he felt the hard, thick cock of Gellert about to brutally fuck him. Is that what you want, Newt? Do you want me to fuck you? Grindelwald said, and began moving his waists forward, going to the bottom and stopping there. Please, Daddy. Move on! Newt pleaded breathlessly. Gellert smiled and started pushing at Newt. You're quite naughty Newton. And Gellert slapped Newt's ass and made him turn his head back. - mmmm ... haaa ... please dad, fast! With these words, Newt got another slap and I got a greater speed from Gellert.  
He was going brutally now, and Newt moaned like a madman! - Ho, Newt, fuck. I'm close. - groaned Gellert and began to go faster and more gross in Newt. Grindelwald began to pump Newt's penis, so that the two would release at the same time.  
Gellert was about to cum, and Newt too! They were both moaning. Skin-pounding skin sounds filled the room, and Gellert knew he would have trouble with neighbors early on.  
Gellert and Newt both released at once shouting each other's name. Both fell on the bed panting and sweating, Newt snuggled into Grindelwald's chest and he hugged him. They both fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

When morning came, Newt woke up, but he did not see Gellert. Did Newt notice that he was in his clothes? Did Gellert do that? Well, Newt stopped to think a little the night before, Gellert fucking him and he just asking for more. Newt had his first time with his own 52-year-old teacher, but he kept thinking whether this was bad or not. Did Grindelwald like him? Or did you just want to use it?  
A scent of bacon and eggs came and Newt decided to leave the room. He went downstairs and followed the smell coming from the kitchen. Gellert was ready too. He was wearing a vest, something Newt thought was unusual, but he still loved his teacher. When the blonde noticed him, he went straight to the younger boy:  
Newt! You woke up. I was making the coffee. Sit down. he said as he placed two plates on the table. Newt obeyed and sat down next to Gellert. The smell was very good, and the food even more so! Newt finished soon and Grindelwald, too. - Come on, I'll give you a ride. - Gellert said winking at Newt, who made him blush.  
Newt saw the car, very handsome and modern, unlike the blonde's clothes. Grindelwald opened the door for Newt to come in and he did.  
On the way, no one said anything until they were near school and Newt broke the silence. "Gellert, leave me here. Gellert made a confused look at the car. - But why love? - Love? Newt heard right? "If they see us in the parking lot, it will be strange." Then Newt opened the door and left. - We still have class today. I'll see you soon ... Mr. Sacamander. Grindelwald smiled as he said Newt's name like that.  
Newt arrived at the school 10 minutes later and soon spotted Lukas. - Newt! What's up, dude? Tell me, how was your date? As he remembered it, Newt blushed. "It's over for a night full of screams and moans. Newt said with a wry smile. Lukas was lying down, but soon the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. The redhead counted the minutes so that each class finished soon until arriving at 3 °, that would be Sciences.  
They were already in class 2 and Newt was desperate looking at the clock, until finally he gave the time. Now it was Science! He could review Gellert.  
"Good morning class," Grindelwald said at the beginning of class. Newt only jotted down the exercises that Gellert put on the blackboard. But he began to be bored and decided to do something that would have some effect on Gellert. Then Newt began to move in the chair until he was in a comfortable position and spread his legs. Sometimes he sighed and let out a soft moan. And he was repeating it until Gellert started to move them in a strange way on his desk. This was the class before recess, so if Gellert needed any help, Newt could do it.  
The signal rang and all the students were leaving the room, Newt too, but before he listened - Scamander! Stay. I'm going to talk to you. "And then Newt went, no problem at all.  
Gellert stood up and walked over to Newt, and yes, he had a small bulge in his pants. "Teasing me, Newt?" Asked the older man. He did not have time to respond, Gellert had already pricked Newt on the slate, grabbing his ass. - Well, Newt, since it started it will have to end. Gellert let go of Newt just to go to the door and lock it, closing the curtains, but even so, one could still see several shadows coming in from the outside.  
Gellert returned to Newt and began to undo the pants of the little one, and soon it lowered them, revealing the perfect ass of Newt that Gellert wanted so much to fuck. "Oh, yes, Newt. You have a beautiful ass. And Newt was lightly slapped. "Daddy's crazy to fuck you, my love. Said the old man, as he took off his trousers and boxer, letting out his thick, prickly dick on the tip. - No condoms and no preparation Newt. And you can not scream. Newt was crazy for his dad to thrust his cock into his mouth and stink hard.  
Without warning, Grindelwald opened Newt's buttocks and obeyed her entrance begging to be fucked. - Look at this. So eager to please Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you must be curious, but calm down! I'm already working on the next chapter, and believe me! It will be to take the breath away ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much with the whole script of this fanfic in my mind. I'm tempted to have more time to write the chapters!

Newt plowed his butt in search of more friction. "If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to beg for it, Newt." Newt moaned as he felt the tip of Gellert's cock touch him. - Oh, Dad ... mmm. Please, fuck me! I feel every inch of you inside me! -  
"Good boy, Newt. Daddy will fuck you hard. And then he positioned his Penis at Newt's entrance until he filled it, making Newt moan a little loudly. "What did I say about that?" and Grindelwald covered the younger man's mouth with muffled sounds. Grindelwald started with a light come and go, but then grew faster and harder, and Newt moaned and sighed, but Gellert's hand in his mouth made the sound muffle. "Oh Newt ... You're so tight. We'll have to work on that later. "Newt was tough too, and Gellert decided to ease his problem by pumping him. "Come on, Newt, come to Dad."  
Newt began to moan. Gellert fucked him hard as he pumped him. Newt ended up enjoying Gellert's hand, and he licked and kept moving fast in Newt. - Damn Newt! I'm close my love. Then he took his hand from Newt's mouth as well as his cock from his entrance and then forced Newt to kneel on the floor. Newt already knew what Gellert wanted, and then he opened his mouth and put some of his tongue out, getting in the sexiest position Grindelwald ever saw.  
It was only Gellert's time to put the tip of his cock in Newt's mouth and he came in 3 long jugs of semen, getting a little on Newt's lips, and not knowing what to do, he gulped and then licked his lips with his. bright eyes to Gellert. - The signal will ring, drink a Newt water. Diss-Gellert pressed a kiss to the redhead's forehead.  
Newt went to the bathroom to clean himself and then went to get some water. He met Lukas. "Dude, where were you?" Lukas wondered as they walked. "Well, Mr.Grindelwald just wanted to talk to me." And Newt's cheeks began to flush. "Um, what were you talking about?" The bell rang and Newt thanked him for it. "Oh Lucas, we must hurry!" - And Newt ran off in front of Lukas, he was not so fast because his ass still hurt.  
Hours were passing by until the bell rang again. - Bye Lukas. And Newt went into the hall.  
Newt was walking a little faster, until a door opened and Newt slammed into a lock, knocking over whatever the person held. - Newt? Grindelwald asked as he stood up, "Oh, Gellert!" Excuse me! And Newt crouched down to retrieve the folders Grindelwald held, but out of them a piece of wood fell? It looked like a branch, but it was all detailed. - What is it? Newt asked as he watched, but Gellert quickly picked up Newt's. "Newt, please do not touch it!" He said seriously. Newt whispered one well and followed Grindelwald to his car. Gellert opened the door for Newt, then stepped inside. - You know Newt. We've done a lot today, do not you think? Maybe I should take you home. Newt nodded and Gellert started the car, heading for Newt's house.  
Her father had not yet arrived, so Newt went to take a shower and study a little for the math test they would have next week.


	8. Chapter 8

After studying, Newt went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water and heard a door open.  
\- Newt? Already arrived?  
\- Yes, father, I'm in the kitchen! "And Mr. Newt's father, Mr. Robert came to Newt and gave him a hug.  
"How was school at Newt?" -  
"Same as always, Father,  
-Well, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll cook dinner okay? "And Newt's father went to the bathroom and Newt went back to his room.  
Newt lay on his bed and began to think the moment Gellert forbade him to touch the branch, or whatever. But Newt was still thinking, "Why was this so important?"  
Well, Newt stopped to think of his intimate moments with his teacher. The way Gellert had cut his butt on Newt's butt, leaving his skin red, the way his thick cock came in and out of his tight hole causing his screams. Newt really loved Grindelwald, and is willing to please him whenever he wants.  
Newt began to think about how one day he would tell his father about his sexuality. Robert, whenever he got home from work, used to say something like, "When will I meet your girlfriend, son?" And Newt always cut the matter somehow, he just waits for his father to accept it, but the problem is Gellert. He is almost the same age as his father. Robert has 57 Gellert 52. How would he react knowing that his own son ceased to be a virgin with a man who is more than twice his age? That's why Newt was sad, maybe he and Gellert would have to date hidden and ... and ... Wait. Boyfriends? Gellert never said what they were. At that moment Newt's cell phone vibrated, it was messages from Grindelwald.

Gellert: Love? Everything is fine with you?

Newt: What are we, Gellert?

Gellert: I do not understand?

Newt: You know what I'm talking about! What are we?

Gellert: Boyfriends? Well, that if you accept ...

Newt: Of course I accept Gellert, you can not imagine how happy I am to hear this!

 

So now Newt knew that Gellert really loves him.  
Newt's father appeared at the door of his bedroom and told Newt that in 20 minutes dinner would be ready.  
After Newt ate, he went to bed, but before he sent a good night "Daddy" to Gellert, who responded with a "Good night baby, tomorrow it's a shame we will not have science class in your class, but when you play the signal , wait for me on the way out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was boring, Lukas was missing, and since Newt had no friends, he was forced to be alone.  
Newt saw Gellert at a glance, he was wearing different clothes. Modern clothes ... that sounded good on him.  
Gellert saw Newt and waved, Newt smiled and entered the class.  
The hours passed until the bell rang and everyone left the classes.  
Newt saw Gellert standing in front of his car and came up to him, giving him a surprise kiss.  
"Is it that quick?" he asked with a smile.  
\- Oh, of course! But where are we going? -  
\- To a party. Now get in the car, my love. -  
Newt came in and began to tug on his cell phone, reading some news. In the middle of them was one that caught his eye.  
In the news it said that strange things were happening in some cities of the United States. Robberies without clues, deaths with unknown causes. It seems the government was doing its best to keep the rest of the information private to the public.  
Newt stopped reading the news. He thought it all a big lie. It was not the first time he heard of it. Had he read news such as "Unknown animals are found dead in New York" or "Witches exist?" But Newt did not believe in such things.  
\- We're here, Newt! Cried Gellert.  
Yes, it was a big party, the music could be heard outside. Wolf's club was the name of the place.  
From Monday to Thursday, the club was gay, so there would only be men there, thank goodness, Newt and Gellert would not suffer prejudice.  
Gellert ordered him and Newt a drink. "You're eighteen, Newt. Do not be afraid to worry.  
"But, Gellert-I-I do not feel well." I do not like alcohol.  
"Okay, I will not force you." How about a soda?  
\- Better than beer. Thank you Gellert, or should I say, Dad. Gellert grinned at Newt and glanced at the stage where the dancers stood. A man entered the stage. He was only wearing a black shorts, a black bow tie, and a hat with wolf ears. The shorter one seemed to have a wolf syrup attached and the man did not appear to be more than 22 years old.  
"I do not think it's sewn there." Gellert said, licking his lips. Newt folded his arms and asked,  
"Can you stop looking at him?"

\- Oh, Newt. Excuse me. But in my heart there is only you. He kissed the eldest, and kissed the boy. They both split up because of the shortness of breath. Gellert laughed and said,  
"You really are the best, Newton. He put his hand on his thigh. "If you behave well, we can go to my house and do something fun."  
Newt wet his lips and looked at Gellert with those bright eyes that only made Gellert's pants tighten.  
"How about some dancing, Dad?" Newt asked in an innocuous way only to provoke Grindelwald.  
\- Let's go. And Gellert stood up taking Newt's hand and taking him to the dance floor where many other men were dancing with their peers and that made it difficult for Newt and Gellert to separate from each other.  
Newt decided to make it more fun and turned to cost for Gellert, causing Grindelwald's erection to sink into his ass  
"You're very naughty, Newt. I'm sure I'll fuck him when we get home.  
Newt smiled as he felt Gellert's bulge against his ass.  
"Oh, please, Dad, do this.  
And then Newt thrashed a lot so that Gellert got pretty tough, and that was it.  
After a lot of dancing the two of them got tired and left the club. Thankfully, there was no one outside to see Newt's arrangement of Gellert's stay.


	10. Chapter 10

Gellert parked the car in the garage, opened the door, and pulled Newt by the arm.  
\- Hey, what are you doing? Newt asked, but Gellert did not answer, just unlocked the door and entered Newt on the couch.  
"You'll always finish what you start, my love. - He said as he undid his pants that fell on the floor next to his boxers, revealing his hard cock already with prejoice.  
"I know you're tired to want me to fuck you, so suck." Now, Newt! ordered Gellert.  
Newt might be tired, but his shrewdness would never exhaust Gellert. He likes to tease you.  
\- mmmm ... you are very big daddy, but it must be delicious. said the young man, holding the older man's cock.  
Newt started licking the full length of Gellert and sometimes licked the tip of his penis making Gellert sigh. He started to suck and make noises in the blonde's penis, and that gave him a lot of pleasure.  
\- That's Newt ... mmmm ... suck Daddy. -  
And Newt began to force his throat until he choked on his cock. His mouth was sore and he stopped. But that was no excuse for Grindelwald to stop. He held his head red and began to fuck Newt's mouth with force and rapides and Newt ended up choking on all that. - Fuck ... I'm coming. Gellert whispered and let Newt continue the work for him.  
Gellert jumped into Newt's mouth and the young man swallowed everything. Then Grindelwald lifted Newt and kissed him hungrily, after which he started to walk to the bathroom.  
"I'm going to take a Newt bath, wash your mouth." You're going to sleep here today, send some message to your father. "And then Newt sent word to your father that he would sleep in a friend's house so they could study, and then he went to wash his mouth and drink some water.  
Newt went to Grindelwald's backyard and leaned against the wall. His cell phone rang, it was Robert.

Newt: Father?

Robert: Newt! I'm going to talk to you. It can be by phone itself but it is very important!

Newt: Well, then say father.

Robert: Newt, I got a promotion at work ...

Newt: Swears, father ??? Great!

Robert: Yes but ... but ... I'll have to travel, son. I want to know if you can be alone for two months.

Newt: Two months dad?

Robert: Yes, Newt. Unless you want to come with me.

Newt: No! I mean, I do not think it's the best choice ... I can stay here in Los Angeles!

Robert: Well, Newt. I'm leaving next week. If you can stay here all by yourself then you look great. Good night Newt.

Newt: Good evening, Father.

Newt went back into the house and heard the bathroom door open. From there Gellert came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Newt stared at Gellert up the stairs, his drooping chest sliding down his body, he shaking his wet hair ... Newt was exhausted, he wanted to be fucked immediately by his dad, but Gellert just showered, so Newt would have to wait until later, and there, for sure Gellert will want to fuck it  
Grindelwald appeared behind him in his clothes, too quickly. Gellert is so strange sometimes. He kissed Newt's head.  
"Why do not you take a good shower, too?" I will prepare dinner. He kissed her red head again.  
Newt then went to take a shower, and while he was in the shower began to think of something cool to do with Gellert tonight, until he had an idea. Talves Gellert likes this ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 😐

The whole street was dark, everyone had gone to sleep. After dinner, Gellert also went to bed, but when he lay down on the bed, Newt climbed on top of him rubbing his butt against Grindelwald's boxers  
"Oh, Daddy ... umm ... could not you fuck me up for a bit?" Newt asked, placing Gellert's hand on his ass and then felt a squeeze on her.  
\- With all my pleasure, my little fool. And Gellert took off the shirt Newt wore and rubbed his stomach up to his nipples and leaving them erect.  
Newt could already feel Gellert's penis underneath the cloth and then he left Grindelwald's lap to take his cueca and then Gellert's.  
As he drew her away, that huge cock jumped up and leaked a little. Newt licked the tip and then positioned his entrance into Gellert's cock and went down slowly, moaning until he could not go any farther.  
\- Ohh, Newt ... this is it ...  
And so Newt started jumping in Gellert, the possession was new so Newt was still getting used to it. He would climb slowly and say halfway, when Gellert squeezed Newt's hips so he would go down and it hurt in Newt making him scream in pain, but Gellert guided him by ramming him down the young man's waists.  
\- Dad, please, slow down! said Newt, moaning. Gellert slowed, but still made Newt go all the way. Then he let go of Newt and let him go in his rhythm. Newt, already a little accustomed, went all the way to the end and then began to roll with Gellert's cock inside him.  
\- Damn it, Newt. You ride me so well ... I want you to repeat that more often. -  
"I like to please you, Father Grindelwald!" Newt spoke with his bright eyes always looking at Gellert.  
"And I like fucking you, baby." He grinned at Newt.  
Gellert sat on the bed and began to guide Newt through the cheekbones of his ass.  
\- Ahhh ... mmm ... Dad, faster! Newt gasped, then Gellert went faster and harder until ... his cell phone rang. He was going to hang up, but when he saw who he was, he thought it best.  
"Do not stop, Newt! That was all he said before he answered.  
\- GELLERT! WHERE ARE YOU? asked the voice on the phone  
\- Calm down, I'm in the house. -  
\- Have you found the boy yet? asked the man, who had the voice of a woman.  
\- Yes, Coming ... but please, can we talk about this another time? I'm busy ... "and just then Gellert began to hit Newt's prostate, making him scream and moan with pleasure.  
\- BUSY? BUSY TRAVELING WITH A VADIA ANYTHING? YOU CAN NOT STAY LONG IN THE WORLD OF BOOKS, GELLERT! IT'S NOT SAFE! - in these lines, Newt was surprised, but Grindelwald did not stop jumping because he was loving the sensation of that huge cock filling it.  
Gellert hung up the call and looked back at Newt smiling.  
"Well, I think we can make it a little more fun, do not you, Newt?" - and Gellert took Newt from his cock and placed him on his knees on the floor, soon after he started pumping his penis  
Newt already knew what awaited him then opened his mouth and just waited for Gellert that came across his face, covering a little of his eyes.  
\- Oh, Newt ... look at you. Submitting to me so easily. - and Newt smiled before licking all the joy in his face.  
Newt went to wash his face in the bathroom and then joined Gellert in bed.  
\- Good evening Newton, I love you - said Gellert kissing the neck of Newt's neck ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye😑


	12. Chapter 12

It's morning, I get up and realize that Gellert still sleeps. It's not so late, we have an hour then ... No! No, Newt! You're not crazy about sex. But ... Gellert's cock is so good. It's big ... mmmm, it's thick. But it's not time.  
After I took a shower and changed, I went to wake Grindelwald. - Good morning Gellert! he said as he stroked his forehead. "Good morning," he said, looking at me with a smile.  
He got up and said he was going to take a shower. After he got back in his clothes, he started walking toward me. "I liked what you did yesterday, Newt. I want you to repeat it tonight." She licked her lips as if she were craving to fuck me, which should be.  
We did not say much at breakfast, but after all we got into the car and went to school.  
Coming close he left me and before leaving he called me for a kiss, a kiss that I confess that left me a little exhausted ...  
\- Newton! Bro! There you are! Lukas shouted from far away at me. - Oh man, sorry for missing you. I've been a little busy taking care of my ... chores ... "I stared into nothingness just remembering last night. "But let's get in." -  
Today we have just one more science class, and then a weekend! I'll be able to stay with Gellert at his house and ... by the way, I'm going to tell him about the trip my father is going to take. Maybe he will not let me stay with him? It would be an advantage, I would have a little toy when I wanted ...  
Everyone was in the class just waiting for Mr. Grindelwald come in, I just want this class to end soon so I can be with him, Gellert! He entered and then began to pass exercises and explain the matter until he sat down at the table. I was not even able to understand one of the issues, I would have to go ask for explanations, so I got up and went to his desk. "Mr. Grindelwald, I have doubts. Would you help me? I asked and he looked with a smile at me. "Of course my love." Wow, I hope the class did not hear that. Suddenly, I began to feel his hand sliding inside my pants and stroking my butt - Gellert no! I begged, but he squeezed hard. Gellert did not like it when I rejected him, even if it was pressure. "Okay ..." and stopped what he was doing so he could explain the story to me this time.  
The bell rang and everyone ran away except I stayed in my place to wait for Gellert while he packed up his things and then came to me lifting my chin and giving me a kiss. There was no one in the hallway so Grindelwald seized the moment to hold my hand. my heart almost stopped that sensation! I looked at him and he looked back smiling. "He prefers my hand here-and he shook it in my hand-or ... here-and put his hand on my ass, but I pulled it out and held it tight, which made Gellert laugh a little.  
While we were in the car, I told him about my father's trip and that I would have to be alone. When he opened the car door he already pulled me out and held me in his arms looking into my eyes - you can stay with me cutie. It will be good to have you here ... "and licked the tip of my nose.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday:

"Mmm, Daddy, you can do whatever you want with that asshole because it's yours," Newt said as he climbed onto Gellert's lap, "so small, so young ... so naughty" and said the last word by slapping Newt's ass .  
Newt had only one boxer, and Gellert had taken off all his clothes - Daddy, you're so big ... - and down to suck on Grindelwald's cock - ahhh, mmmm, that's my sweetie ... - and Gellert forcing Newt's throat, causing him to cough a little - come on my love, I do not want to cum - and pulled Newt into his lap again and began to take his boxer very slowly, and then squeezed his butt tightly, which made Newt shake a little - you are well dutiful, Newt. Let Dad do whatever he wants with you. She slapped him lightly on the cheek of his ass. - Fuck me daddy, fuck me, fuck my pink hole .... mmmmmm .... I want to feel his thick cock on me ... I want you to fill me with your cum this time - he moaned like a whore. Gellert then lifted Newt a little and prostrated his penis with the redhead's entrance and then made Newt go down to the end, moaning loudly at Grindelwald's name as he walked the road several times alone. After he was faster, Newt began to sound, his lips pressed hard not to groan so loudly but he could not stand it and he began to moan like a madman, which made Gellert just go faster and slap his ass. "Oh, Newt, I'm close, my love," and it was even faster at Newt to get inside him, the feeling was new, and Newt was a little scared at the time.  
They both gasped, Gellert, without taking Newt's penis, carried him to the bed and left him in a position where his legs were up in the air while Gellert took his cock out of his entrance and released everything ... Newt looked at Gellert with eyes bright and panting.  
They had to take a shower together. Gellert kept playing in Newt sometimes. He pressed kisses to her shoulders, lightly slapped her ass and whispered praise into her ears.  
They wore T-shirts and went to sleep. "I love you, little one, I just want to know how I'm going to tell you." - and planted a kiss on the red forehead of the man who had already slept


	14. Chapter 14

I just got up, it's still early, I see Newt lying on the bed, he's so cute! I still do not know how I'm going to tell him. The truth is that I am a wizard ... from the darkness to speak the truth. Newt is also one, but he does not know. It's incredible, totally incredible, he's the only one in his entire generation who is not Muggle. Some of my followers have discovered this, that Newt is a wizard and that he was also gay ... I saw in this an opportunity to seduce him and then take him with me and teaches him to be a true heir! I know Newt does not know without at least what a simple wand is, but I've never had children, someone has to rush to lead after me. I ended up falling in love with this teenager, I'm supposed to call Vinda and tell her all this story right now!

*

Gellert: Vinda?

.......  
I tell Vanda the whole story and she gets irritated, I feel something move, Newt is waking up.  
"Good morning Gellert," he says, rubbing his eyes.  
"Good morning, sweetheart," and I give him a quick kiss on the nose, which makes him smile.  
Oh God, Newt is so cute and sexy, I feel like having sex with him all the time ... agh! I need to stop thinking about just this


	15. Chapter 15

Today is the day that Newt's father is going to work, he does not know that Newt is going to stay with Gellert, nor does Newt know what awaits him in those two months, very violent sex for sure ... Well, Newt is sad for seeing his father leave but at the same time happy to be with Gellert.  
"Take care Newt, Daddy back soon,  
\- It's okay dad, be well, have a good trip! - these were the only words Newt told his father before he went to the airport.  
Newt was struggling in his father's old things and found something peculiar, a brown suitcase, he thought it was pretty, maybe if he took some of the powder he could use to get some things to Grindelwald's house. Newt's cell phone rang, it was Lukas. The two of them talked for minutes, and Newt did not realize that it had been a few minutes before the time had come for him to be at Gellert's. After the call came to an end, Newt ended up unpinning himself in his photos, one he took with Gellert.

#explanation of what the photo was like#

They were in Gellert's car, Newt was blinking an eye showing his tongue with one arm around Grindelwald, Gellert was looking at Newt with a bowed eyebrow and showing a little of his tongue as well, as if trying to understand the condition Newt was in .

Newt found that photo so cute and started to imagine some things, hot things ... his dick started to get hard, so he will masturbate, he never did this, but will try. Newt pulls his cock out of his pants and starts pumping it slowly ...

 

* At Grindelwald's house *

Newt was taking too long, more than half an hour had elapsed from the combined schedule, Gellert was worried, something might have happened to him, so he decided to go to his house.

Newt was coming close to jubilation, suddenly all the liquid began to flow, and it was at that moment pleasure that Gellert entered and saw that scene open-mouthed. When Newt notices his presence, he quickly gets scared and gets up by lifting his pants. - Gellert! Oh my gosh! Why are you here??? -  
"You seem to have forgotten the time, do not you?" And I still find you here if ... masturbating without my permission? says Grindelwald, approaching Newt. - Gellert, I'm sorry I just ... -  
"Not Newt, you'll get a punishment later!" he cut it off. - Punishment? asked Newt. - Yeah, but then officer talk, now, let's go to my house? Newt nodded, grabbed the old suitcase with some clothes and things he would press and they left.


	16. Chapter 16

Arriving at Gellert's house, Newt left his bag on the ground, and when he got up he was surprised by Gellert giving him a hug - I am so happy that he is here with me, the puppy - and gave him a kiss on the cheek - puppy? asked Newt. "Yes, I'll have to take care of you for two months, sweetheart." And he ruffled the redhead's hair in the kitchen. "I bet that" taking care of me "means fucking hard every night, does not it? Newt said with a wicked smile on his face. "Of course, but I really need to take care of you, too." I need to help you with your homework and I'll let you know that you have many of my subjects, so you'll have to study. Do not just think about sex! said the older kisser's head. - Are you kidding me? He looks like my father, "Newt said, smiling.  
  Newt saw that Gellert looked a little irritated by the evidence he was correcting, so he decided to surprise him. Gellert was so distracted that he did not even notice Newt getting up from the couch and going up to him, going under the table, then standing in front of Gellert and opening his pants, Newt glanced up and saw Grindelwald smiling but still looking at the papers, then Newt continued, slowly pulled out Gellert's boxer and picked up his dick and started to pumped on it, Newt heard Gellert sigh and with that, placed his cock inside his mouth and began to suck it, Newt's mouth empty movements come and go and sometimes licked the tip with his tongue. Newt started moaning as he sucked, at which point Gellert could not help himself, started moaning a little and looked at Newt acting like a whore - you want me to cum in your mouth, do not you want Newt? asked Gellert, in reply Newt moaned one on Grindelwald's penis still-I suppose that such a submissive moment of yours should be recorded, no? - Gellert said taking the cell phone, Newt thought Gellert was joking, but he really took a picture of Newt sucking his cock, he did not say anything, he trusted Grindelwald a lot.  
  Gellert felt like he was getting close. "Newt ..." he groaned, and grabbed the hair of the smallest one sucking faster now, Gellert came into Newt's mouth and swallowed everything and he closed Gellert's pants again. "It's Newt, you were right, I really love to fuck you," said the last words of the phrase approaching Newt's body and squeezed her ass.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people! This is not a chapter :( But I just want to let you know that this fanfic is really heavy and now I've gotten more time to write so the sex scenes with Newt and Gellert are going to be really well detailed, and if you want to leave opinions about fanfics that I can write as gramander, grindelgraves or some other ship of fantastic beasts

Talking a bit about the fanfic ... I did not want to leave the wizarding world behind so I'm hanging on in various ways to adapt it to fic. Now that Newt's father has been on his way to work, I want these two months to pass in a fun way, I thought of doing several shots that would tell you how life is both going ... is that a good idea? I would like to put titles on them too, I will do that, after the 2 months pass the story will return to its normal course. So, not to forget, well detailed sex scenes;)


	18. punishment

Newt was seeing cell phone in Gellert's bed, he had gone shopping. Newt was on a gay site that contained some good tips on raw sex, Newt saved several of them in his notebook.  
Newt heard someone walk up the stairs and open the bedroom door  
\- Newt? "Oh, there you are, my dear," said Gellert, approaching Newt and giving him a quick kiss. "Hmm, Newt. Is ready? he asked as he squeezed Newt's thighs. - ready for what? Asked the young man, "for your punishment, little one." Did not you think I forgot? "And Gellert started walking to the door-what did I do?" "Now, Newt was already getting confused - I caught you masturbating in your house. Do not remember? Then Newt remembered, and how very anxious he was, he decided to provoke Gellert.  
\- Hmmm, Daddy. What will be my punishment? he said, getting to his knees on the bed. Gellert did not answer, just picked up a box and sat on the bed, then ordered Newt to fall on his lap. Newt did. Grindelwald massaged his still-worn back and then plucked the young redhead's chort and tapped it once and then squeezed it and made Newt moan with pleasure. - You will count to 10 my beautiful. Then the blond opened the box in his hand, pulling a leather whip.  
Newt looked back and felt Gellert drag him down his back when the pain suddenly came, and Newt screamed with burning skin, joined forces to tell one - this is my good boy - and Gellert gave him another whip, and so , after the pain Newt counted two, and with each pain there were a number until ten. Newt's ass was all red and scarred, his eyes tearing with his turbulent breath. Gellert lifted Newt's shorts and then climbed onto the bed pulling Newt close to him and kissing the red head that cried - shhhh. My little one descends - and Newt slowly stopped crying until he fell asleep in the arms of Grindelwald who fell asleep with the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wolf700 this is my first fanfic Grindelnewt! Hope you like it


End file.
